


Application

by clvncy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, M/M, PWP kinda, Rough Sex, Smut, Taco Bell, What am I doing, josh calls tyler kitten and i love it, just pure sin honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clvncy/pseuds/clvncy
Summary: Josh is broke and desperate for a job. He gets more than what he bargained for.





	Application

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOP there it is.
> 
> my good friend kira gave me this idea, so a special thank you to her. i'm not sure if this has been done before, but then again, who cares, were all here for the sin. enjoy!

josh never thought that out of all the places he could apply to work at, taco bell would be the one. but in hard times, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

he didn't WANT to work here. sure, he loves some good taco bell here and there and definitely needs a job, but he definitely did not picture himself actually working here. he assumed he'd be the one paying for the food, not making it. but he'd gotten kicked out of his parents' house because they caught him with weed in his room. it's funny how minor mistakes can screw up everything, because now he's stuck as roommates with his good friend mark who's luckily never even around anyway. he's always out and about with his girlfriend or some other douchebags josh doesn't want to know.

  
he'd called a few days ago for a job interview because taco bell loves to be extra apparently. the man over the phone said to come on tuesday for the interview, and of course josh accepted and now here he was on tuesday morning, dreading the interview with every ounce of his being.

  
"fuck," josh says quietly to himself as he practically smashes the snooze button on his alarm with his hand. however, as much as we would love to continue sleeping peacefully and just not go, he knows he has to if he wants to be able to live here.

  
as he rolls out of his small bed, he brings a hand out to cover the sunlight pouring in through the window from getting into his eyes. it's about 8 in the morning and it's a bit cloudy outside, nothing special. there never is.

  
josh walks sleepily toward the kitchen and sure enough, mark is nowhere to be found. he's left a note on the counter, though, and josh picks it up as he wipes his eyes.

'josh,  
i'm out with stephanie right now, and i might end up crashing at her place tonight depending on how it goes. don't touch the leftover cake in the fridge- it's mine.  
-mark'

  
josh simply rolls his eyes as he sets the note back down and makes himself a cup of coffee. he wastes no time, pouring it into a white mug and sipping it, not caring how bitter it is or how it's practically scalding the roof of his mouth.

  
he needs to leave in about 30 minutes for the interview, so he quickly chugs the coffee and sets the used dish in the sink to probably be washed later by him, because mark never does shit anyway. it's annoying but josh is used to it by now and has grown accustomed to the routine. wake up, shower, do jack shit for a majority of the day, go to sleep, repeat.

  
in the shower josh practically rethinks all of his past life decisions, why he had to have fucking weed in his room, why he hadn't just gone to college, and why he had half assed a majority of high school. he didn't think it would be that bad if he didn't go to college or find a legitimate career but here he is, barely getting by, and applying for a fucking job at taco bell. at least the place he's staying at is actually pretty nice. too bad he probably won't have a place of his own to stay for a long while.

  
after he throws on a red plaid shirt he got at goodwill for like six dollars, his favorite black skinny jeans and vans, he checks himself out in the mirror one last time to make sure he doesn't look like complete garbage. sure, he looks utterly exhausted and probably like he really wants to be anywhere but there right now but hey, he tried. and there's not much else he can do about it.

  
josh walks outside to the driveway and gets in his shitty car that his parents got him when he was 17, and hops inside. as he backs out and starts driving down the street to the next block he turns on the radio, turning it up a bit. the music distracts him from how nervous he is and from turning right back around and saying 'fuck it'. he knows he can't. that doesn't mean he won't.

 

 

within about ten minutes yes there, pulling into the parking lot and sitting there for a good minute or two before he decides, "i gotta do this," and unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out. when he walks into the restaurant he notices that it's pretty much empty, and likes the quietness. there's a brunette boy standing a couple feet away by the counter, and he smiles warmly when josh meets his eyes.

  
"hey, i'm here for the job interview. it's josh," he stammers, wondering how stupid he must sound right now. the boy nods, his smile not wavering one bit.

"cool! i'm tyler, come on back," he directs, and josh walks behind him as he follows tyler into the back of the building. the room is bland with white walls and two chairs and tyler sits down in one of them.

  
"sit," tyler gently commands, and josh takes a seat across from him at the table. they're a couple feet from each other, but tyler is already intimidating him with his smiling and how damn attractive he is. his eyes are kind but portray some kind of darkness on another level. he looks like lust. pure lust. josh loves it.

  
tyler looks down, flipping through a few papers and nodding.

  
"so, josh, your resumé says that you've worked at chick-fil-a before." he starts, and josh nods.

"hmm, interesting. josh, tell me why you think you'd like to work here." he says, not looking up from the papers.

josh isn't quite sure what to say, which is completely implausible because isn't that one of the most important questions that you can be asked at a job interview? he supposes he never just thought it over. also implausible.

why does he want to work here? it's not like his dream job is at a damn taco bell. he'd love to rather work at an office or at a firm, even at fucking hot topic. but not here. too bad this town's too small for all that. it's just a grocery store, a hospital, and a diner that's practically out of business. it's a sad town, it reminds him of that silent hill game. so deserted and quiet. he misses columbus. everything was so alive and homely there, and that's where he's always been. this place is a literal dump. josh can't fathom why mark would every want to live here.

  
"i believe i'd be a good employee here and could get the job done well," he improvises, and he wants to die on the spot because of how bad that was. get the job done? isn't that why you're working here in the first place?

  
"hmm..." tyler says under his breath. he doesn't look too impressed, and it shouldn't annoy josh but it kind of does honestly. finally, tyler raises his head and meets josh's gaze and josh can't breathe with those beautiful eyes boring into his like this.

  
tyler seems to notice this and smirks, and josh isn't quite sure if he's supposed to do that. he doesn't really care. he never did.

  
"i'm afraid you don't have enough job experience and, no offense, but your reasoning was a bit shitty," he says with an apologetic smile.

  
yeah, no offense his ass. josh is beginning to feel kind of desperate and tyler sees right through him. he doesn't even know this man. but he knows he likes what he sees.

  
"please, tyler, i need this job. i don't have anywhere else to go and i can barely afford to live where i do," he begs, hoping the 'tragic backstory' trick works. maybe he should've added something about a dying pet...

  
"oh do you?" tyler questions, cocking an eyebrow. "do you want it?"

  
it wasn't supposed to come out sounding dirty, but josh blushes beet red at it. tyler can tell, because his smile widens.

"well, yeah, i'm a bit desperate here. i need this job."

what tyler says next is something josh will probably never forget.

 

"prove it."

 

josh's eyes widen with his words, and he furrows his eyebrows. "what?"

"you're desperate, aren't you?" tyler questions, and josh nods because it's true, he is, but he's not sure he and tyler believe he's desperate for the same thing.

  
"show me how much you want this job." tyler says firmly. "then maybe you'll get it. show me you can do that."

  
is he implying what josh thinks he's implying? because it sure as hell sounds like he's trying to seduce josh. maybe josh has seduced him. he doesn't know anymore.

it's not like he doesn't want this, anyway- he's definitely attracted to tyler and maybe it's just lust but the tension in the room is killing the both of them and josh figures that if tyler wants him to touch him or vice versa then why not? what's the worst that could happen?

before josh can stand up to make his way over to tyler, he beats him to it. tyler plants his two hands on the shaky table before him and hoists his knees onto there so he's on his hands and knees, hips in the air. he slowly crawls to the side josh sits on, smiling with his lip between his teeth. josh can't breathe as he watches him, making a show of crawling like an infant to josh. his ass is raised high in the air and josh doesn't remember his jeans being this tight before. in a few more seconds tyler's right in front of him, and he stretches an arm out to grab at the collar of josh's plaid shirt. he brings his mouth to his ear and murmurs again,

"prove it."

  
and oh boy, josh is gonna prove it. throwing any self restraint right out of the room and basically out of his life, he cups tylers face with his hands and brings their lips together. it's a different feeling, different than how he's used to kissing his ex girlfriend and different than any other guy he's ever kissed. but he likes it. he tastes good.

  
tyler pries josh's mouth open and his tongue brushes against josh's, and when tyler moans into his mouth, panting like a bitch in heat, josh feels like he's hit the jackpot. tyler slowly unbuttons josh's shirt as he continues exploring his mouth with his tongue, biting his bottom lip every now and then. josh quickly removes his shirt when tyler's reached the last button and tyler does the same to his, throwing both of them onto the floor.

"are you sure about this?" tyler whispers, and josh nods almost immediately. his jeans are so tight now that it's practically painful, so he unbuttons those too. he stares at tyler as he unzips his jeans as well, looking at him with lust blown in his eyes.

  
"you clean?" josh questions him, and tyler cocks his head. "yeah."

"good. me too."

  
tyler reaches down and squeezes josh's erection, relishing the groan he lets out. he kisses him again, forcefully, and wastes no time getting both of them out of the rest of their clothes. tyler admires the tattoos tyler has, adorning his pectorals. they suit him.

josh slides his arms under tyler's, hoisting him up so he can stand on his feet.

"know you've been eyeing me since you walked through that door," tyler whispers huskily as josh reaches around his waist to grasp his ass, both of them now bare.

  
"don't get too cocky," josh says with a straight face. tyler smirks again as he suddenly grips josh's cock, stroking up and down torturously slow. josh roughly grabs tyler's shoulders and pushes his down so he's now on his knees in front of him.

  
"didn't know you were so desperate, josh." tyler says as he takes the base of josh's length into his hand. josh growls and pushes tyler's head down, but tyler is persistent and jerks his head back to look up at him innocently.

"you're rough. i like it."

he traces his tongue along the head of josh's cock, still keeping his stare locked on his hazel eyes. tyler stops teasing and takes all of josh into his mouth, running his tongue up and down the underside. josh throws his head back in ecstasy.

"fuck," josh curses under his breath as tyler takes him as deep as he can, gagging around him. he fists both hands into his hair tightly as tyler brings his head back up with a popping sound, and wraps his hand back around him. he strokes him up and down, painfully slow, and josh can't take another second of it.

 

he grabs ahold of tyler's shoulders to turn him around and bend him over the unstable table in front of them. tyler looks over his shoulder and smiles devilishly as josh squeezes his ass again. he brings his arm around to put three of his fingers in tyler's mouth. tyler moans obscenely around them, sucking steadily.

  
"eager, aren't you?" josh teases, taking his fingers out of tyler's mouth to bring one back to trace his entrance. tyler gasps in surprise, trying to force his hips back, but josh pulls away every time.

he continues to rub slow circles around his hole, before finally pressing inside ever so slowly. tyler groans, and josh cant tell if it's out of pain or pleasure but damn, it's hot.

he slowly dips his finger deeper, and when the tip of his finger finds tyler's prostate he groans loudly, panting heavily. josh smirks, continuing to hit that spot again and again and tyler starts whining desperately and josh doesn't know if he's going to last very long when he actually gets to the best part.

  
"look so fucking good like this, baby," josh says.

he adds another finger, stretching him out thoroughly and tyler's moaning increases in volume the faster he moves his fingers. tyler starts moving his hips back to meet josh's thrusting fingers, squealing and breathing heavily. josh pulls his fingers out and spits in his hand, slowly stroking up and down his length. tyler watches intensely, wiggling his hips to tease josh, and it definitely works. josh groans and grabs his hips tightly, pressing the tip of his cock into his entrance.

  
tyler moans again, inching down again to take him deeper, and they let out matching groans. josh pulls out, and slams back in as tyler squeaks out a high moan.

  
soon josh has picked up a gradual pace, thrusting quickly as tyler pants and squeaks below him, bent over the table, legs shaking.

"fuck, josh, it feels so good," he barely whispers, and josh grips his ass firmly while he continues to thrust endlessly into the boy. "didn't know you wanted a job so much," he groans, and josh yanks his hair to bring his head to the side and nibble on his earlobe.

  
"maybe i'm desperate for this job, but we all know you're desperate for my cock," josh huffs right in his ear, and tyler practically yells in response, clenching tightly around josh.

  
"mm, i bet you love this, kitten," josh teases, pounding harder and faster, pressing into tyler's prostate on every thrust. "i bet it's driving you crazy."

"fuck, josh," tyler moans, and tyler pulls off of him a second later.

"lay down," he commands josh, and whatever it is, josh cant find it in himself to refuse, so he obeys and lays on the creaky table, on his back.

tyler crawls up again and places his hands on josh's bare chest, sitting on his abdomen. josh understands now, and he tightly grips tyler's hips. tyler grasps josh's length, lining it up with his entrance and slowly sinking back down. josh whimpers under his breath when tyler begins easing up and down, building a quick rhythm. his thighs meet tyler's on his every grind, both of their eyes locked.

  
"you look so beautiful, kitten," josh compliments as tyler bounces up and down on his cock. tyler whines in response, eyes clenched shut with pleasure. josh begins bucking up to meet tyler's grinds and bounces, growing closer and closer to orgasm with every passing second.

tyler reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock, but josh beats him to it, jerking him quickly in time with his hips.

"fuck josh, i'm gonna come," tyler rambles, bucking his own hips quicker and quicker. josh pumps tyler as fast as he can, and in a few moments tyler's coming, throwing his head back and practically screaming with exhilaration, white spurts landing oh josh's chest.

  
"oh fuck, fuck josh, it hurts," tyler whimpers in over-sensitivity while josh continues thrusting upward, his hips planting fresh bruises on tyler's numb thighs.

  
josh suddenly stills inside of him, groaning loudly and unraveling as he comes. tyler bites his bottom lip, staring down at josh, loving the sight before him. as josh comes down, tyler wraps a hand around his neck to kiss him passionately, slowly pulling off of josh.

josh expects him to regret this, to tell him it was a mistake and that he didn't get the job, which is honestly the least of his worries now. by he doesn't look upset or like he regrets it at all. he looks at josh as he buttons his jeans again, throwing his t-shirt while josh discreetly cleans the mess on his chest with his own shirt.

 

when they've both dressed again, they stand before each other and tyler smirks.

 

"josh?"

  
a pause. "yeah?"

  
"you're hired."

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked. see you in the depths of hell. all feedback is greatly appreciated. xx


End file.
